


You're an Idiot

by ohlookshiney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookshiney/pseuds/ohlookshiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>please just read it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was my first attempt at smut...

"Mmm...Dean." You moaned out as his large hands slowly moved up your thighs caressing them as he made his way up your body kissing from your ankle up.

"Tell me what you want, Sweetheart." Dean growled stopping at your knee, eyes dark with lust.

"Ugh...Fuck.... you, Dean. I want you." you moaned breathing heavily looking at the god of a man between your legs. Dean looked up to you and smirked as he started back at your knee kissing and licking his way up. His hot breath ghosted over your core just as he reached where you needed him the most....

"y/n?" Deans voiced echoed through your room as your eyes flew open. There was a knock at your door. "Are you gonna get up sometime today, sweetheart?"

_Dammit it was a dream...again._

"Yeah gimme a damn minute." you grumbled back as you climbed out of your bed and headed for the bathroom. This was beginning to get annoying. Yeah sure you had a crush on the green eyed hunter but really how could you not? Now you had to go and have reoccurring sex dreams about him. Ones that didn't even get to the good part before you woke up. You were starting to get sexually frustrated.

After dressing you headed out into the bunker. You found Sam in the library looking for a new case.

"What's happening Sammy?" you asked sitting down across from him.

"I think I found a hunt... In, uh, Cedar Rapids, Iowa.” Sam replied turning the laptop to show you the article he had found. You quickly scanned the article noticing that all the people who died were in pairs one man, one woman.

“So what ya thinking, rogue cupid?” you asked turning the laptop to face him again.

“Yeah, it’s possible.” Sam replied as Dean came back into the library with a cup of coffee. Seeing Dean standing there in just his T-shirt and boxers with the robe open had you blushing immediately.

“Alright so I’ll meet you guys back here in 30 mins?” You said quickly standing and rushing out of the room.

“What’s her deal?” Dean asked sitting down in your forgotten chair.

“I don’t know she’s been acting weird for like the past week.” Sam replied not looking up from his computer. Half an hour later you were packed and throwing your bag in the car headed to Cedar Rapids.

“So we’re looking at about 5 hours on the road.” Dean said.

“With your driving yes, a normal person it would be about 7.” You said sliding into the backseat. You pulled your IPod out of your pocket and put the earbuds in. It wasn’t long into the drive and you were asleep.

“Y/n, Wake up sweetheart.” Dean gently shook you awake. You climbed from the car and headed for one of the rooms the boys had gotten. Before you could reach the door Dean grabbed your arm and spun you pushing you against the door.

“Dean, what are you doing?” you asked breathlessly.

“Something I should have done a long time ago.” Dean replied kissing you. “Ugh you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He said pulling away.

“Who told you to stop?” You replied pulling him by the shirt into another kiss this one hotter than the last. Dean’s hands slid up your arms and into your hair deepening the kiss. Your hands began to wander from his firm chest, up over his broad shoulders, around his neck and into his hair scratching his head slightly earning a low growl from him.

You were so into the kiss that you hadn’t noticed Deans hands had slid from your hair down you back and had grasped your ass until he had hauled you up and you were able to wrap your legs around his waist. Dean opened the door that you were still pressed against and hauled you inside not once breaking the kiss. Dean blindly stumbled over to the bed setting you on it.

“Are you sure you want to do this, y/n?” Dean said finally breaking the kiss.

“You wouldn’t be in my room with me right now if I didn’t.” You replied breathlessly. You scooted up the bed laying your head on the pillows as Dean crawled up the bed toward you covering your body with his. Dean’s hands found your waist and began pushing your shirt up just under your breasts before you raised your arms and helped him pull it off the rest of the way revealing your turquoise bra. He began kissing your jaw and neck earning whimpers from you.

You helped Dean remove his shirts and ran your hands across the expanse of muscle hidden under all those layers.  Dean kissed down your shoulder pushing your bra strap down on the way. He reached around and unclasped your bra pulling it off and flinging it to some unknown corner of the room. Your nipples hardened immediately in the cool room. Dean attached his plush lips to your left breast while his hand found your right and began to gently roll the nipple between his thumb and fore finger. You moaned loudly which only seemed to spur him on.

“y/n. Wake up, Sweetheart.” Dean shook you gently waking you up. _Mother Fucker another damn dream._ “Good Dream? You were making some serious happy noises back here.” Dean said.

“Oh my god.” Your hands flew to your face hiding behind them.

“So who was it about?” Sam asked coming back with the room keys.

“You heard them too?” You asked burning red.

“It was kind of hard not to you were pretty loud.” Dean replied with a smirk.

“Let’s not talk about this.” You shook your head.

“Okay but I got some bad news.” Sam said going around to the trunk.

“Oh god what?” you asked climbing out of the car and stretching your sore muscles not noticing the way Dean watched you.

“They only had one room left. So you’ll have to share with us.” Sam replied holding out the key. You took the key from him and walked to the room. Opening the door your heart fell. Not that you had a problem sharing a room with the boys but with these dreams you had been having sharing a bed with one of them was going to be horrible. You threw your bag on the bed closest to you and sat at the small table in the room waiting for the boys.

“Alright so every couple has been last seen at Zeppelins. It’s a bar and grill.” Sam said pulling out a newspaper as he came in the room.

“Nice name.” Dean said throwing his bag next to yours on the bed.

“So the plan is for you and Dean to go in pretending to be a couple and get this things attention.” Sam said. “I’ll wait out back then when he comes out we kill him.”

“Ok let’s do this.” You said standing up and heading to the bathroom to change. Grabbing your bag on the way. You shut the door and pulled out the one dress you owned trying to smooth some of the wrinkles out of it. You quickly did your make-up and hair and pulled on your little black dress. Giving yourself a once over you opened the door and stepped out into the room.

The boys had been going over the plan once more but stopped once they saw you.

“Wow, um, y/n you look wow.” Sam said speechless.

“Uh, thanks that was a lot of wows there Sammy. What do you think Dean?” You replied with a chuckle. You turned to Dean to see his reaction and if he was ready. He stood there looking at you with slightly glassy eyes as if they had lost focus.

“Dean you ok man?” Sam asked.

“Huh? What?” Dean sad coming back to himself.

“I asked what you thought.” You replied.

“Uh yeah you look good let’s go.” Dean replied blushing slightly.

You climbed in the front seat of the impala and Sam in the back since you would be dropping him off behind the bar. The ride there was quiet and tense. _How the hell were you supposed to pretend to date Dean without giving away that you wanted to push him down right there and ride him like your life depended on it?_

Dean dropped Sam off behind the bar then drove around the block and to the front. He quickly parked the car and looked over to you.

“Let’s go gank us a monster.” He said giving you a smirk before climbing out of the car. Before you could open the door he was there opening it for you holding out his hand to help you out.

“Wow Dean Winchester the gentleman, who knew?” you replied raising an eyebrow.

“You’d be surprised sweetheart.” He replied back. _Ok maybe this wouldn’t be so hard just act like normal._

Dean took your hand as you walked toward the bar.

“Gotta make it look convincing.” He said when you looked down at your joined hands. You made it inside and sat at a table near the back giving you a perfect view of the entire room. Dean ordered you both drinks and dinner as you made small talk while scanning the room.

“See anything?” He asked.

“No but all the victims disappeared around 10 we still have 2 hours.” You replied. Dean nodded his head just as the waitress came back with your food. While eating you continued to scan the room looking for any sign of the cupid.

10 o’clock came and went with still no sign of the cupid. So after talking it over with Dean and him shooting a quick text to Sam you decided to try again tomorrow. You and Dean made it out the front door and were half way across the parking lot when there was a noise behind you.

“You think I didn’t know you were hunters?” a woman’s voice asked. You quickly spun pulling out your gun but it was too late. “ET potestates tenebraum ignem aeternum, Et ligabunt te in corde desiderant, Fac videre amat consilium, Cor et anima internecto.” Your waitress chanted before throwing a blueish powder on you and Dean.

Sam rounded the corner of the bar and shot the witch bitch killing her.

“What the hell did she throw on us?” you asked turning to Dean.

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Dean replied. “Whatever it is let’s get back to the hotel and get it washed off.”

You didn’t feel any different so maybe the spell hadn’t worked. Leaving Sam to deal with the body you and Dean climbed back in to the car. The ride was short and as dean pulled into the spot outside the room you bolted from the car.

“I get first shower.” You hollered over your shoulder as you opened the door. Your bag was already in the bathroom from getting ready earlier so you made straight for there. You were so preoccupied you never noticed Dean’s smile at your childishness or the way his eyes watched your body.

You pulled off your dress, trying not to disrupt any of the powder that had gotten on it, and your bra and panties and climbed in the shower. The hot water relaxed your muscles and washed away the witch’s powder.

You were so into your shower you didn’t hear the door creak open and someone step inside. The sound of clothes hitting the floor was drowned out by the water hitting the floor of the tub. The shower curtain was pulled back and Dean stepped into the shower with you.

“Dean what are you doing in here?” You exclaimed covering your lady bits with your hands.

“I thought we could share. Save some water, you know?” Dean said cheekily stepping closer to you and under the spray of water.

Dean leaned down and kissed you quickly but passionately pulling you flush against him. Your body fitting perfectly to his. He pulled away from the kiss looking in to your eyes seeking the permission you were sure to grant. When he found what he was looking for he kissed you again, tongue swiping across your bottom lip seeking entrance. You granted him his request and your tongues battled for dominance his quickly winning. Dean spun you around and backed you to the far end of the tub where he pressed against you his growing arousal pressed against your thigh.

“y/n? You about done in there?” Dean’s voice called through the bathroom door sounding strained. _Jesus Christ now you’re fantasizing about him while awake._

“Yeah Dean. I’ll be right out.” You called back. This has got to stop pretty soon you won’t be able to tell what’s reality and what’s not.

You turned off the water and climbed out grabbing the nearest towel and drying off putting your pajamas on which consisted of an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt of Deans and a pair of shorts. Wrapping the towel around your hair you walked out into the room quickly noting Sam still had not returned. Dean was sitting in a chair near the bathroom and as you came out he brushed past you into the bathroom.

You climbed into the bed and waited for Sam.

_‘y/n, fuck.’_ Dean moaned.

_Jesus was he rubbing one out in there about you? And not even being quiet about it?_

“Uh Dean? You okay in there?” You asked not wanting to draw attention to the fact that you could hear him.

“Yeah fine sweetheart.” Dean replied.

Sam arrived back to the motel looking like he could use a shower and a good nights sleep.

“Hey thanks for saving our asses Sam.” You said as he sat at the table in the motel kitchen.

“We’re a team, y/n. It’s what we do.” Sam replied with a smile. “What happened back there?”

“Dean and I were leaving headed for the car to meet you there when she spoke behind us. I went for my gun but she was ready with that powder she threw it on us and chanted some Latin then you shot her.” You told him.

“Do you remember what she said?” Sam asked pulling out his laptop.

“Um I don’t remember all of it just something like Fac videre amat consilium cor et anima internecto.” You replied.

“Ok so it looks like when translated what you remember means ‘make thee see loves design the heart and soul intertwine.’” Sam said typing it into a translator.

“Well what the hell does that mean?” Dean said coming in to the room and grabbing a beer.

“I have no idea but if you’re not feeling any effects maybe it didn’t work. I’m gonna shower then head to bed I’m beat.” Sam said standing from the table and heading for the bathroom.

You laid down in the bed figuring you would get some sleep then head back to the bunker in the morning or even find another case. It wasn’t long and you were asleep.

Dean sat at the table watching you sleep and thinking. He didn’t realize how long he sat there until Sam came out of the bathroom.

“You should just tell her man.” Sam said throwing himself into the other bed.

“Tell her what?” Dean asked.

“That you like her.” Sam replied simply.

“That I like… Shut up.” Dean responded.

“Jerk.” Sam said turning away from Dean.

“Bitch.”

Dean sat for a few more moments finishing his beer before crawling in next to you. He could smell the coconut from your shampoo and feel the heat coming from your body. Being that close to you had him hard almost instantly. He knew he was going to dream about you that night just like every other night.

You woke the next morning warm and rested curled up with Dean pressed to your back. His arm slung around your waist and something poking you in the ass. You tried scooting away but Dean’s arm pulled you closer and nuzzled his face into your neck in his sleep. You again tried to scoot away without waking him but only managed half of your goal.

“Mornin’.” Dean said pulling his arm back to his side.

“Morning.” You squeaked out pulling the blanket up to cover your blushing face.

“You could help me with this you know.” Dean said looking to you with a smirk.

“W-what?” You asked.

Dean took your hand and let it trail down his chest before stopping on his groin. “This.”

You looked up to Dean as he looked back at you. Dean slowly leant in for a kiss. His hand left yours as he tangled it in your hair. You gently began rubbed his hard length through his boxers. Earning a low growl from his chest. Dean rolled the both of you so you were on your back. Slowly you moved your hand from his arousal, up around his back and into his hair, as he ground himself into you.

A blinding flash and loud snickering woke you for real this time as Sam stood over the bed with his phone in hand snapping pictures. Confused as to what was so funny you turned your head unable to move anything other than that and jumped at the closeness of Dean who happened to be wound around you. The sudden jerking of your body roused Dean who quickly untangled himself and jumped out of the bed.

“Delete that picture right now, Sammy.” You ground out through gritted teeth looking to Dean for help.

_‘Jeez was waking up next to me that bad?’_ Dean’s voice said the only problem was his mouth didn’t move.

_What the fuck?_

_‘What the fuck?’_ Echoed in your head once again in Dean’s voice.

_‘Dean?’_ you asked questioningly in your head.

_‘y/n?’_ his voice replied.

“What the fuck?” you both said out loud.

“What?” Sam asked his laughing coming to an abrupt halt as he watched you and his brother looking at each other in horror.

“Uh, Sammy, we may have a problem here...” Dean said looking over to the younger Winchester.

“I think we figured out what the blue powder and the Latin the witch said does.” You said looking over as well.

“What?” Sam asked worriedly.

“Well I can hear Dean in my head.” You said chancing a look at Dean.

“And I can hear y/n in mine.” Dean finished.

Sam looked between the two of you before resuming his laughter. _How is this even remotely funny?_

“Damn it, Sammy this isn’t funny.” Dean said clenching his jaw. While you scowled at the giant of a man.

“I’m sorry guys but it’s a little funny.” Sam said composing himself.

“Laugh it up chuckles we need to figure out how to fix this.” Dean said sitting heavily on the bed.

“Let’s head back to the bunker and see if the men of letters have anything that will be useful if not we can always call Cas.” Sam said at least trying to be helpful now.

“Yeah let’s do that.” You said jumping from the bed and hurrying in to the bathroom with clean clothes in hand. _Jesus how the hell am I supposed to last 5 hours in a car with him and not think things._

_‘I can still hear you even through a closed door, sweetheart.’_

_Fuck._

Through the door you could hear Dean chuckling. Groaning you pulled on your favorite jeans that just so happened to make your ass look fantastic and an old Journey t-shirt. You returned to the room and packed your bag ready to get Dean out of your head.

_‘Damn.’_ Dean’s voice sounded in your head. You turned to see him looking at your ass in the jeans. Crossing your arms over your chest you raised a single brow and waited with a smirk. Dean’s eyes met yours and he quickly cleared his throat a slight blush appearing on his cheeks at being caught. Dean grabbed your duffle and his and shuffled out of the room with you following behind. Throwing both bags in the trunk he climbed in as Sam came out of the Motel office.

After a quick stop at a diner for breakfast you were on the road headed home. You pulled out your IPod and put your ear bud in trying to get lost in the music so as not to think anything embarrassing. You had just passed the Kansas state line when you felt your eyes drifting shut. Hopefully sleep would help you not think.

The Impala rumbled down the highway. Sam asleep in the passenger seat. Dean couldn’t take it anymore he pulled off on an old dirty road the bumps waking you.

“Dean, where we at?” you asked looking around not recognizing your surroundings.

Dean didn’t reply just pulled off to the side of the road shutting the car off. He climbed out and went around to the trunk of the car. Digging around he found what he was looking for before coming back to your door and opening it reaching his hand out to you. He pulled you gently from the car leading you out into a field. When he felt he was far enough from the car he unfolded the blanket he had grabbed from the trunk and laid it on the ground. He sat down heavily pulling you with him.

“Y/n, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while but never got the courage to do but since we’re in each others heads your probably gonna hear it anyway…” Dean said looking in to your eyes then looking away.

“What is it Dean?” you asked reaching a hand up to run it across his back.

“I-I…. fuck… I like you ok?” Dean huffed out.

“Well I would hope so we’ve been hunting together for a few years now.” You laughed.

“No… dammit… I like-like you.” Dean said looking out over the field. _‘like-like? Who says like-like what am I a second grader?’_

You snorted a laugh before turning Dean’s face towards yours.

“I like-like you too.” You said your hot breath ghosting over his lips as you closed the distance between the two of you. Dean was stunned for a moment before he responded his lips brushing over yours softly. His hand wound into your hair holding you to him. His lips parted and his tongue brushed across your bottom lip seeking entrance. You happily obliged and your tongues fought for dominance before you conceded and allowed his to explore your mouth.

Dean pulled away and rested his forehead against yours looking in to your eyes. You quickly pulled him in for another kiss things heating rapidly. Dean gently laid you back on the blanket as he hovered over you. One of his hands found its way under your shirt resting just on you hip.

The Impala jerked causing your head to slam into the window waking you from your dream.

“What the hell, Dean?” You asked pulling your ear buds out and rubbing your tender head.

“Don’t fall asleep.” He ground out looking through the mirror at you.

“What why?” You asked.

“Because I think we share dreams too.” He replied.

Your face paled in recognition.

“Please tell me you didn’t…” You trailed off.

“Blanket from the trunk and a field.” Was all he said as he pulled up outside the bunker.

“Oh God.” You cried climbing from the car and hurrying in to the bunker to your room figuring you’d get your duffle when you were less embarrassed. You hid out in your room for several hours before you stomach rumbled. Deciding food was more important than your embarrassment at this point you headed toward the kitchen. Hoping Dean was in his room or the garage anywhere but the kitchen.

‘ _Fuck’_ you cursed seeing Sam sitting at the table and Dean at the stove cooking.

“Heya sweetheart.” Dean said without turning around. You could hear that stupid smug smirk in his voice.

“Hey Y/n.” Sam said looking up from the paper. “We called Cas while you were hiding out in your room. He said the spell should only last a few more hours.”

“Oh thank god.” You muttered sitting in your self-proclaimed seat. Dean finished up dinner and you ate in silence forcing yourself to not think of Dean and the way his lips looked around the beer bottle or the way you wanted desperately to press yours against his.

“Well I’m gonna head back to my room.” You said finishing up and washing your plate in the sink before scurrying away. Dean watched as you left the room and sighed loudly.

“Dude, just tell her.” Sam said watching his older brother.

“No man, it’ll make things weird…er.” Dean replied standing and dropping his plate in the sink. “I think I’m gonna hit the hay.” He finished as he strode from the room. He stopped at his door and looked down the hall towards yours. _Maybe telling her isn’t such a bad idea. I mean she dreamt about me maybe… nah she probably just thinks I’m hot._

Dean entered his room and kicked off his boots and pants before climbing in the bed. He laid there thinking about you and how much he wanted to tell you but he was poison, everyone he loved died. He couldn’t put you through that.

There was a knock on his door and you opened it slowly peaking your head around.

“Hey Y/n what’s up?” Dean asked and you walked into the room only wearing a tank top and shorts. Without a word you walked to the bed and slowly climbed up it, making your way to Dean. “Wha- what are you doing?” Dean asked.

“Don’t you want this?” you asked ghosting your lips across his. “Don’t you want me, Dean?” God the way you said his name almost reverently. Dean pulled back and looked into your eyes before crashing his lips to yours. Dean’s hands grasped your waist and flipped you both so you were under him.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time baby girl.” Dean replied before attacking your neck and shoulders with kisses and bites.

 “Me too Dean.” You breathed before wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him desperately. Dean’s hand found your leg and pulled it up to wrap around his hip as he ground his growing length into your core.

Deans hand slowly slid up your thigh and over your shorts to rest under your top on your stomach, his thumb rubbing circles as you kissed. Sliding your hands down his back you tugged on the hem of his shirt Dean sat up and tugged it off yours following shortly after.

“Fuck, baby, no bra?” Dean asked.

“Who the fuck wears a bra to bed?” You asked before pulling him down to you again. Dean began kissing his way down your neck and chest lavishing your breasts with kisses and gentle bites before sucking a nipple into his mouth. He began to swirl his tongue around before tugging gently with his teeth. You moaned loudly in response and raked your nail down his chest earning and answering growl. Pressing your hands firmly on his shoulders you flipped you both so you were on top again.

Kissing Dean once more on the mouth you began making your way down his body. Kissing and sucking the entire way until you met the band of his boxers. You made quick work of them throwing them on the floor before continuing the kisses. Dean’s breath hitched when he felt your hot breath ghost across his engorged cock. Taking him in hand you kissed his tip softly before looking back up to him.

“Tell me what you want, Dean.” You said licking your lips and brushing the head of his cock across them.

“Fuck… Y/n put your mouth on me.” Dean groaned out.

“Dean? You up man?” Sam’s voice called out knocking on the door Dean startled awake and looked around expecting you to be there.

“What?” Dean called back.

“It’s almost 9 in the morning and you weren’t up yet the spell should have worn off by now.” Sam called through the door.

“Alright, yeah, yeah, I’ll be out in a minute is Y/n up yet?” Dean asked.

“No I was headed there right after I woke you.” Sam replied.

“I’ll get her.” Dean replied quickly standing from the bed and heading for the door. Opening it, Sam stood on the other side. “You head for the kitchen and maybe see if you can dig up another case if this spell really is gone we can head back out.”

“Alright.” Sam replied and turned to walk down the hall a knowing smirk on his face.

Dean sighed heavily and made his way to your room. _It’s now or never_ he thought before bringing his hand up to knock on the door “y/n, sweetheart, you gonna get up sometime today?” He called out. Before walking in.

“Go away Dean.” You grumbled pulling your blankets over your head.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, confused, moving to the bed and sitting next to a you shaped lump.

“The spell was supposed to wear off this morning right? Well that means last night you were still in my head and that means you probably seen my dream too.” Came your muffled reply.

“I didn’t think about that but you might have seen mine too we don’t know.” Dean replied.

“I just want to stay in bed and mope today ok?” You said.

“Look sweetheart This spell was hard on us ok? We had to keep our thoughts censored but now you can think whatever you want.” Dean responded.

“But now you know how I feel about you. It’ll be awkward” You whined.

“Wha-?” Dean asked realization dawning on him. “You like me.”

“Oh god don’t make fun of me ok? Just leave me alone to die.” You replied burying yourself further into the blankets.

“Don’t quote Lilo and Stitch at me and come out here.” Dean replied pulling the blanket down a smile tugging at his lips. His eyes roamed your body taking in the fact that you were clad in only lace panties from the waist down. Your heart shaped ass begging to be squeezed.

“NO.” You replied turning over to face away from him.

“Look at me.” Dean said tugging gently on your shoulder.

“NO.” You said again.

“Please?” Dean asked.

“No.” you replied once again being the stubborn ass that you are.

“Fine I’ll just have to tell this to the back of your head.” Dean replied with a sigh. “I love you.”

Sitting up and whipping around so fast you were pretty sure you gave yourself whiplash you asked “What?”

            Dean chuckled before replying “I love you. I have for a while now and was too scared to tell you… because you know being tox-”

            “You idiot.” You said looking at him sternly. “I swear to god if you say you’re toxic to those around you I will personally send your ass back to hell myself.”

            “Wha-” Dean began before you pressed your lips to his.

            “Shut up.” You replied pulling away. “I love you to, you idiot.”

            Dean leaned forward and captured your lips again in a heated kiss. Laying back gently on the bed you pulled Dean with you. Dean pulled back from the kiss and looked at you.

            “You sure?” He asked.

            You smiled back at him gently “Never been more sure.” You replied pulling his lips to yours.

            Dean moved so he was atop of you and began kissing you with more passion than you could have ever imagined. You ran your hands from his neck to his lower back gently pushing his shirt up to feel his flexing back muscles under your hands as he held himself above you. The way he moved sent a rush of need to your aching sex. One of Dean’s hands gently cupped your face then traveled slowly down your neck and shoulder, fingertips just barely brushing, as it ran down your side stopping at your hip and gently squeezing. Slowly he pushed your shirt up until you helped him remove it.

Dean sucked in a harsh breath as he took in the sight of you topless beneath him. “You are so beautiful.” He murmured pressing his lips against yours again before sitting up and removing his own shirt. You sat up to your knees and ran your hands across his chest and down his shoulders before running them down his arms and clasping his hands and bringing them to your chest.

            Groaning Dean moved forward capturing your lips as his hands gently massaged your breasts. One hand found its way around and down your back to your behind squeezing gently. Dean brought you closer before gently easing you back to the bed. His hard length pressing against the apex of your thighs. Dean ground himself against you earning a porn worthy moan.

            Dean drug his lips from yours and began kissing down the slender column of your neck, across your collar bone and down your chest. He began to lavish your supple breasts with kisses and gentle bites before taking your left nipple between his lush lips. He swirled his tongue around before tugging gently with his teeth. He pulled away and blew cool air on the little nub hardening it instantly before turning to the other. When he was satisfied with his handy work he began to move lower kissing as he went. His agile fingers found their way into the band of your panties. He sat up and tugged them down and off instinctively your legs snapped shut. Dean gently grasped your knees and eased them apart. “Don’t hide baby…. So fucking sexy…” Hands still on your knees he rubbed them up your thighs before bringing a finger up to gently rub between your lips.

            “Fuck so wet for me.” He continued finger rubbing tight circles around your clit.

            “Fuck only you Dean, Always you.” You moaned.

Dean settled down onto his stomach. “Gotta see if you taste as good as you smell.” Dean said before bringing his tongue up and between your folds. You moaned out in pleasure throwing your head back against the pillows.

            “So fucking good.” Dean moaned against you as his tongue flicked over your clit and his finger found its way into your entrance. Pumping his finger in and out he slowly added a second sending you head first into an orgasm you didn’t even know you were close to.

            “Fuck Dean, I need you.” You cried out.

            “I know baby but I gotta get you ready for me.” He replied scissoring his fingers. When he felt you were ready he removed his fingers and kissed his way back up your body kicking his boxers off in the process. He pressed his lips to yours again.

            “Are you sure? We don’t have to. I won’t be mad.” Dean said looking into your eyes.

            “Yes Dean, I’m sure.” You replied kissing him gently.

            Dean took his length in his hand and pumped a few times before lining himself up with your entrance. Dean pushed in slowly and stopped allowing you to adjust to his size.

            “Fuck Dean you feel so good.” You moaned head thrown back in pleasure.

            “I’m gonna move now baby you good?” He asked.

            You nodded eagerly and he pulled back before pushing back in. Dean started a slow pace that had you clutching to his back. He ran his hands up your side before pushing your arms above you head and holding your hands there.

            “Dean, Move please.” You pleaded for him to move faster.

            “Whatever you want baby.” He replied with a smirk before pulling out and slamming back in to you causing you to cry out in pleasure. His hips slammed into yours repeatedly bringing you closer and closer to your release.

            “So close Dean.” You moaned looking up at him.

            “Let go, Baby. I got you.” Dean’s gravelly voice uttered against your neck. His words pushed you over that cliff into your second orgasm of the day. Dean flipped the two of you so you were on top. “Ride me baby.” He said bucking up into you. Throwing your head back you began a slow grind of your hips bringing yourself slowly closer to a third orgasm.

            “Come on baby.” Dean punched out as he began thrusting up into you. He grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you down to him roughly kissing you. Holding you to him he continued to thrust.

            “Shit… shit… fuck…” You cried as his hips snapped up meet to yours. His pace began to falter as he grew close to his own release.

            “One more time baby. You can do it.” Dean muttered against your lips before you felt the first spurt of his release inside you pushing you over a final time your walls clenching him milking his cock for every last drop. You collapsed on Dean’s chest as he held you close lips brushing your forehead as you caught your breath. Dean pulled out and you collapsed on your side next to him head on his chest. “Shit shoulda done that sooner.” He chuckled.

            There was a knocking on your door “A little more warning next time.” Sam called out “But I’m happy for you guys.”

            “Oh god.” You muttered hiding behind your hands.

            “I prefer Dean but if it make you more comfortable you can call me God.” Dean replied.

            “You’re an Idiot.” You said.

            “Yeah but now I’m your idiot.” He replied with a kiss.


End file.
